


What's Got In To You?

by IrishAccents



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishAccents/pseuds/IrishAccents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael shows Harry exactly what pressure feels like, in the most enjoyable kind of way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Got In To You?

Tonight was 5 Seconds of summer’s last show supporting One Direction in their Take Me Home Tour; to make it special the lads had decided to leave this one for the show DVD, meaning the whole concert was going to be filmed, put on a DVD and sold in shops all over the world. The boys knew this all too well and the pressure was building.

Apart from Harry’s of course. Anything that would get the rest of the boys worked up wouldn’t even bother Harry and it was starting to annoy them all. Harry didn’t see the problem, apart from the fact that he missed out on the pressure releasing wank the other boys seemed to love.

Although it seemed to get on all the boys nerves, Michael was always the one to get the most worked up about it, and today he was determined to make sure Harry would at least remember this show as the worst, and maybe even the best; if he enjoyed being filled up as much as Michael believes he does.

\-------

**Michael’s P.O.V**

I’d had enough of Harry teasing us over our pressure problem. It’s a normal human impulse for god sake! It seemed like he enjoyed getting us all worked up before we went on stage, so by the time we were all ready to hit him we’d be on stage and unable to. I wanted to show him just how much pressure we felt every single night and I think I know how.

I’d been planning this for a month now; it started out as an idea of punishment, if he’d ever done something bad enough for it, but I’d never found the right time to use it. Maybe now was that time. 

See the boys and I found ourselves lost on the way back from a club one night and while trying to hide ourselves from the fans we walked past a very well hidden sex shop. It was, of course, just a topic for them to tease Harry and me about as we were finding our way home, as each of them had walked in on us numerous times, but being the one who never liked to drink too much I never did forgot the location of it. Which was... helpful, to say the least. I’d found my way back to the shop one quiet afternoon, managing to excuse myself without any suspicious glances.  Somehow I was able to get there, find what I was looking for and get back with only a few requests for pictures and autographs and no one knowing my intended destination.

So I was now the proud owner of a butt plug, and I was sure going to use Harry’s innocence to not knowing about it to my full advantage.

**A few hours before the show…**

**Still Michael’s P.O.V**

Somehow I’d managed to get Harry away from the rest of the boys and stripped waist down on the bed in less than 30 minutes, we had hardly anytime and I really wanted to do this tonight.  

“Okay so we have about 40 minutes before we have to leave for sound check, so I’m going to make this quick.” Harry turned round awkwardly to look at me. “What’s this all in aid for anyway? I though you didn’t like sex before shows.” He questioned me, confused. “All that pressure got to you?” As the words fell out of his mouth I could see him starting to smirk.

“Shut up Hazza. I’ve got you a surprise. Going to make you feel the same pressure the rest of us feel.” I replied back sharply, trying to find the lube from somewhere in my extremely messy case.

“And putting your cock inside me is going to make me feel the pressure, right?” Harry was trying to humour me; oh he’s so going to regret that later.

“Stop talking and enjoy Haz, you won’t be able to do much of that later.” Harry’s expression turned from a look of humour to fear as he took in what I just said. Just as he opened his mouth to reply I pushed two fingers in him, which quickly made him release a short moan instead of whatever smart reply he’d made up.

I answered him back with the same smirk he sent me earlier and I leaned in to place kisses down his back. I took my time adding in another finger, and then another as I stretched him wider. Although we didn't have much time I didn't want to hurt him. I quickly covered my dick with a suitable amount of lube as I asked Harry if he was good to go. He nodded his reply.

“This is going to be hard and fast Haz so brace yourself, okay?” I got another nod as a response. Taking that as okay I rolled my hips in to him. Hard and fast I promised and hard and fast he got, it must of only took us a minute before I felt the familiar urge to release my load. Wanting to make sure we both came at the same time I reached round and grabbed Harry’s dick, circling my finger around the head and helping him to cum at the same time as me. Not giving Harry enough time to move, I grabbed the butt putt I’d effectively managed to hide under the sheets earlier and pushed it into Harry’s hole. It filled him up amazingly, holding my load up there with it too.

A look of shock was written across Harry’s face as he regained the strength to pick himself up and turn to look at me;  figuring out exactly what he had pressed in his pretty ass. I lifted him up and off the bed, carrying him bridle style to the shower. As we got washed off, which mainly meant me cleaning Harry off as he stood as still as possible, I purposely dragged my fingers over the top of the plug, spending more time than necessary focused on that same point. Each time I added a little pressure, I felt Harry draw in a quick, sharp breath and on the last push he reached up and grabbed the bar in front of him, swearing under his breath. I smiled as I took in what I had achieved, and realised exactly how much fun I was going to have with him on stage tonight.

 -------

I ended up having to leave Harry early as Lou was having a breakdown over some missing clothes that I was supposed to be wearing for the show in an hour. Harry’s normal smugness had gone, replaced with an unreadable face and unusual silence; apart from the frequent moans from him moving the wrong way. I had succeeded and he hadn’t even got on stage with the 1D boys yet.  I left him getting dressed, letting him have some time alone as he explored what exactly he could and couldn’t do with my cum and a butt plug stuffed up his arse. Just thinking about it was making me hard again; but I couldn't give in just yet. The boys needed to see him. I’d probably end up regretting it if I went back up there and finished him off myself. Ashton and Louis had some dirty minds.

I let the image of them tying Harry and me up with something that would normally only be found on an Ann Summers website appear in my mind, but quickly tried to disperse it as fast as it had appeared. I’d probably have to wank off in the toilet before the show if my mind keeps putting images like that in my head; back in reality I was just turning in to Lou’s “make-up” room, when my phone started vibrating in my pocket, a bit too close for comfort in my dick’s opinion.  

“Haz” appeared on the screen and part of me wanted to just let him wine and struggle with the plug in for a bit longer but he did have to go on stage with it in him tonight and pushing him even further was just a bit too evil. Maybe an idea for next time though.

After answering the call I hurried in the opposite direction, hoping to find a more private place to talk to harry. “Hey babe,” I answered, trying to act as though I didn’t know the position his perfect bum was currently in. “You can’t.. do this.. to me. Please Mikey.” Harry stuttered out with uneven breathes.  “You’re making it sound like I’m doing something torturous to you, it’s only a butt plug – be happy that it doesn't vibrate.” I laughed as I finished my sentence; the image of a tied up, struggling harry with his bum plugged and vibrating was very appealing. “I’ll let you wank off once if you’re really struggling, but I want you to film it and text it to me. It will keep me entertained and hard while you’re enjoying yourself on stage later.” At that I ended the call.

I knew harry was enjoying this, even though he definitely didn't want to admit it on the phone. He loved the idea of someone having control over him, and after the amount of times the boys had caught us in the middle of certain situations I knew it made him horny at the thought of getting caught. The risk of the fans realising how hard Harry is in tonight’s show is worrying me, but I’m sure if I let the other boys know what’s going on they’ll cover for him if he needs to come off stage for a quickie. I’m already in the mood for another good fuck anyway.

 -------

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing this sort of thing so I'm sorry for any mistakes! If anyone wants me to write more of this story then comment below and I'll write more, thank you :)


End file.
